Out of the Blue
by Dreamer's Way
Summary: Oneshot: Movie On a patrol, Prowl runs into an old friend from way back and tries to talk some sense into him, to get him to come back home.


**Author Notes:** Oooooo, my first Oneshot! Ya me! Anyway, this has no relation towards my other fic. I just had to write this thing. This damn plot bunny wouldn't stop bitting me until I wrote it. Bah...That what I get for reading this one comic and thinking about my fav characters. Anyway, hope you all like this and such. As for the two OCs...yeah, OCs. Anyway, just a small cameo for both. This whole thing is focus on Prowl and Barricade. What can I say?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Backburn and Guileforce, nothing else in this.

* * *

He should have seen this coming .

It should have been another normal patrol around the city. Prowl knew the risks as he took to the streets. The Decepticons were still out there and they had to be careful. They couldn't risk their new home falling into their hands. Those Cons would just suck everything dry from this planet.

With the few Autobots they had and with even smaller numbers that were actually battle ready, they each had to take a turn on a patrol. It was his turn now. Moving around with his scanner on, he thought he had thought every angle of it figure out. This combat computer was going over every known possible Decepticons in his database and a good plan to counter them. Mostly it would involve moving outside of the town.

A bleep came on to his systems about half way done his patrol. The signal coming towards him is one that he most familiar with. With a loud rev of his engine, Prowl took off to the outskirts of the town. They couldn't talk here. He had to see him face to face. The others should not be involved in this neither. It was between the two of them.

Of course, that's not going to happen as a voice came over his comlink.

_"Prowl, what is going on? We are picking up a Decepticon signal right behind your location?!"_

"It is nothing, Backburn," reply Prowl as he turn another corner with his tail behind him.

_"Slag it Prowl? What do you think you are doing?!"_ spoke another voice, the more familiar tone of Ratchet.

_"I am going to send you back up no-"_ said Backburn but only to have Prowl cut him off.

"No, I order you both to stand down," he said, "I can handle this on my own."

_"Prowl, you know he isn-"_

"I know that Ratchet," said Prowl as the harsh tone in his voice disappear and replace it with a more pitiful one, "I have to talk to him at least one more time."

_"What are you two talking about? We have to foll-"_

_"For once, 'Burn, don't"_ said Ratchet as he shut the younger mech on the comlink up, _"Don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out."_

"I know," agree Prowl as he shut off the link as he came towards a more empty area outside the town.

It's now nor ever. Prowl transform and turn to face the Decepticon that's been following him this entire time, "I should have know you would try and find me..." hiss out Prowl.

Barricade chuckle as he follow suit as he transform into his mech mode, "And here I thought you knew everything," he said back.

"I knew it would be coming," said Prowl as he relax a bit as neither of them had their weapons out. But he still never let his guard down. The talons on Barricade still could do some damage to him.

"Let me guess, you just want to talk," sneer out Barricade towards the Autobot.

"Of course, I thought you of all mechs would love to chat it up," agree Prowl, earning a snort from the Con police car before continuing, "Megatron is dead, Starscream leads only a few Decepticons, none which seems to listen to him, you don't follow him..."

"I do not see your point, _Prowl_," hiss Barricade as Prowl's name seems like venom coming out of his voice box.

"I believe you do," said Prowl, "Come with me, become an Autobot again.

Hearing those words together, Barricade lash out with a roar, slugging Prowl in the face. The Autobot came crashing down to the ground as the Decepticon stood over him. Fury clearly written on his face, but from his view, Prowl swore he saw some blue in the red optics. But it quickly disappear.

"How many times must I drill it into your head!!!" he roar out, "I am not coming back to you and your weaklings! That part of me has long since died."

Rubbing his face, Prowl sat himself up and keeping his cool while the Decepticon fume in front of him. Yes, he always is the more emotional of the two and eons still has not change his former friend of that trait.

"I don't believe that, not for one second," said Prowl, standing himself up.

"You should! When you left me alone to die aft-"

"I didn't want too! We were spilt up before that! At the news of your MIA, I spent orns looking for you. You were long gone by then," said Prowl as he let a bit emotion escapes his voice. That time back then was painful for the both of them.

"A likely story," sneer Barricade, "If Frenzy hadn't found me and gotten Soundwave and Guileforce to repair me then I would have been able to greet Jazz to the Matrix!!!"

"That is low! Even for you!" shout back Prowl towards the mention of Jazz's name, "He was both of our friend."

"He was your friend, Prowl! I was just your little sidekick!"

"Is that how you saw yourself? A sidekick?" ask Prowl as he reach out and touch Barricade's shoulder. The Decepticon didn't make a motion to remove it. He focus on the ground below him. Again, another flash of blue appear before the Con growl and push Prowl to the side. Maybe he for once is actually getting through, "You were my partner and friend."

"Right! I was left behind many times because you claim it was 'too dangerous' for me," Barricade said stepping forward, "But it doesn't make any difference now. I am a Decepticon now and will stand by the mission Lord Megatron left us."

"You don't have to anymore," argue back Prowl, "Megatron is dead. The AllSpark is gone. All the fighting should stop now so that we can rebuild something with our lives."

"As long as there is those loyal to Megatron, the mission will continue onwards. There are a few femmes out there still that can bring up our numbers," said Barricade, a bit of glee in his voice.

"You are suggesting force interfacing! That is low even for Decepticons!" shout Prowl as he couldn't understand how his friend could say such things. He never did back when they were on the same side of the field, "What have they done to you?"

"If that is what it takes to restore our people, we have no choice!" shout Barricade, not answering the question post to him before taking his leave, "This conversation is over!"

"You hav-" retort Prowl only to have Barricade turn back around and slash Prowl deep in the chest. He fell back and watches Barricade standing over him. Once again, the blue came out through the red in the optics as the Con look like he was thinking about killing him. With a snort and spitting some energon on to Prowl's damage body, he went on his way again.

"Just stop this Prowl," he said before transforming back into his cruiser and drove away. This left Prowl lying there, bleeding energon out. He couldn't make the journey home by himself. Sighing, he lean back further and turn on his comlink.

"Prowl to ARC,"

_"Hello, Prowl. Let me guess, you are injure?"_ respond Ratchet's voice over the link.

"Yes," moan out Prowl as Ratchet swore at him and he just knew he was going to get hit in the head with a wretch lately, "This took a different twist than I thought."

_"I'm sending the twins to pick up your sorry aft and bring it back here,"_ said Ratchet.

"Thank you..."

_"You know, there is nothing else you could have done for Bluestreak,"_ said Ratchet in a rare kind tone of voice, _"He made his choice."_

"I suppose so..."

* * *

Ah, bet, you guys didn't see that one coming. Anyway thanks for reading the shot and don't forget to review. Oh yeah, just thought I would like to mention on little thing.

I was flicking around the Transformers Pairing Generator and got the best pairing ever!

Primus/Galvatron/Forgiveness

It just made me giggle. Anyway, good days to all of you and please review!


End file.
